The present invention relates to apparatus for providing adhesive strips of predetermined length, and more particularly to the provision of selective numbers of such adhesive strips upon a movable conveyor for the strips such as a rotatable turn table or a belt conveyor.
Devices have been known heretofore for supplying pre-cut lengths of adhesive tape. However, prior devices frequently resulted in marring of the adhesive portion of the tape, were relatively complex, and were not sufficiently versatile so as to be able to easily vary the length of the adhesive strip and to afford precise and reliable cutting of the strips from the roll.